Vampire Plagues: Tusla
by MoonLight shadows 3434
Summary: Releasing Kalona was only part of Neferet's real plan. what no one knew was what she carried out after the group fled the school. An evil so great even Kalona himself has reason to fear it. Now he intends to help Zoey and her group befor it's to late.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Zoey was running in the direction of the stables. She was actually running late, she had to meet her friends to escape. Her heart was pounding, every second she took, there was a risk for Kalona to catch her. She looked up at the sky, the moon shone brightly. Her eyes caught something flying across the silver half circle. She stopped out of curiosity and fear. It could be a raven mocker, she watched the sky. Part of her waited for Kalona, wanting him to come down from the sky. "no, I can't think like that!" she scolded her self, he was the enemy. She found herself being knocked to the ground. She closed her eyes tightly, she heard a hiss. It sounded like a raven mocker, she turned her head back to see a pair of glowing red eyes. She felt a sharp pain in her neck. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Kalona walked through the school yard, it was late in the night. Something was drawing him in the direction, he saw a black mass on the ground. It appeared to be moving, "no" the word left his lips, he rushed over. Bats, the mass was bats, large ones he had only seen once before in his life. His past came flooding back to him. He shooed the bats away and looked down. "My A-ya?" he knelt down. Her eyes where closed, her body covered in small bites and her skin seemed so pale. He picked her up, the immortal looked down, she didn't move. But he could tell she was still alive, he carried her off, he knew what was about to unfold. **

**Zoey opened her eyes, she felt something being tightly wound around her arm, she looked over, Kalona was sitting there wrapping her arm up "what the hell did you do to me?" she wanted to sound strong, but she felt so weak. "i have done nothing but attempt to help you." he said and stood "lay still, I will get you some blood." he said, Zoey looked at her arm. She looked around, she was in an apartment like space. She looked over and saw Kalona pull out some blood baggies. She could feel the blood lust taking over. Kalona looked at her "here" he walked over and handed her one.**

"**so my little A-ya, what where you doing when those bats attacked you?" "bats?" she asked after downing the blood "yes, did you not seem them?" he asked "i saw something fly across the moon and then I was knocked to the ground. I thought it was one of your sons." she said "no, my sons had nothing to do with your attack this time." he said and Kalona gently moved her shirt down and looked at the scar on her chest. She looked away from him, she couldn't trust him. The moment he turned his back or left she would run. Kalona leaned in and kissed her. She trembled "let me go" she hissed. **

**Kalona grinned "well, you are far to weak to go anywhere right now." she stared "lay down and rest." Kalona said he had her lay down and he tucked her in, "now my little A-ya, tell me where you where going." he said "there is nothing you need to know." she rolled over and pulled the blanket over her head. She realized she was laying on a leather couch. Kalona laugh "now, now my little A-ya, you can tell me." he whispered. Zoey heard her phone go off, she felt around her jeans. "where is my phone." she sat up, Kalona was holding it. "you mean this little trinket?" she narrowed her eyes, "give me my phone" she growled, he leaned in "no" he smiled. **

**Zoey pushed herself off the couch, she felt so weak, she stumbled forward and he caught her. "did I not tell you that you needed rest?" he whispered, Kalona picked her up. "i know about your little plan to escape." he said "how?" "your friends have been sending you messages on this little device, since I brought you in here." she trembled "they asked if you where ok, where you where at. Where they still to go ahead with the plan." he chuckled "your not so clever my little A-ya" he kissed her forehead "let me go" she said "why don't you lay down and rest. You need to heal, and you wont heal if you don't rest." he said, she tried to punch him. He grabbed her hand. "now, now my little A-ya. Calm down, and rest" he laid her down on the couch, she looked away from his amber eyes. Kalona gently tucked her in and laid her phone on the coffee table. She watched him turn and leave. The door closed behind him, she waited for a moment. She grabbed her phone and dialed the number "Zoey!" Aphrodite called out "I need you to send Darius to come and get me." she whispered "Where are you?" she asked "i don't know, I think I am in Kalona's room. He took me here after I was attacked." "attacked? Attacked by what?" she asked "i will explain everything, just have him come and get me." "ok"**

**Zoey laid there waiting, the door opened. Her heart pounded out of her chest as she waited for Kalona or Darius. "Priestess?" "Darius" she sat up, he walked over "are you alright?" she nodded "think I am going need some help." she whispered. She tried to get up, the warrior was by her side in a second. He helped her up. "thanks" she said "lets go." he said. **

**Darius carried her up to her dorm room. "Z!" Darius laid her down on the bed, "are you alright?" Damian asked "no" she said "what happened?" she looked at her friends "Kalona knows about the plan to escape." she said "how?" "he got into my phone." she whispered "did he attack you?" "no, he saved me" she said "saved you?" Aphrodite asked "yes, Kalona saved me from what he said where bats." she unwrapped the cloth bandages from her arm. She saw healing bit marks. Nothing like a vampire, "they look like something with fangs bit you." she looked away, "high priestess?" Zoey looked over, Neferet was standing there. Darius stood, "oh my Zoey," she said, Zoey could practically see the false concern in her voice. She walked over and took her arm. She looked like she was admiring the work of the creature that attacked her. Zoey pulled her arm away. **

"**that looks pretty bad, I think you should come with me to the infirmary." she said "no, I think I'll be fine." she said, the vampire frowned "i am not so sure of that." she said. "i said I'm fine!" she snapped "I think she will be fine high priestess" Darius said. Neferet seemed to have given up and let her arm go. **

**Zoey laid down in bed "i just need to rest" she said, Neferet left the room. She could tell her friends were worried "do you want me to get you some blood high priestess?" Zoey nodded "yes please" she said, Darius left the room. Zoey pulled a blanket over her head, "did Kalona hurt you Z?" "no, he fixed up my wounds." she looked at her arm, small fang like bite marks. "like a bat..." she whispered. **

**Kalona looked around the room, "i might have made a mistake with letting her keep the phone close." she said with a smile. She's brave and clever." Kalona picked the blanket up and folded it up. "Kalona" he turned his head to see Neferet "what do you want?" he asked putting the blanket in the closet "i know she was in here" she said "and?" Kalona looked at her, he wasn't afraid of this little vampire. "and I know you saved her life!" she yelled "yes I did" he said "you're a fool, you're just chasing a dirt doll!" Kalona glared at her "that dirt doll, is worth more to me then you are. Your just a mortal woman, I could easily end your pitiful life." he put a hand around her neck. "do not push me" he growled and let her go "No, get out!" he snapped. Neferet rushed out, Kalona turned and sat down. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Zoey woke up in bed, she felt somewhat better. She felt like she had some of her strength back. She pushed herself up and looked in the mirror. She looked down, the bit marks had healed on her arm. She unwrapped the bandages on the rest of her body. There was a single bite mark left on her neck "he's marked you as his." she turned around, Kalona was standing in the door way. She was paralyzed, Kalona walked over. He looked angry, "do something about this." she growled "i do not know if I can" **

**he touched the wound on her neck, "what is this?" she whispered "i know you know what is going on, tell me what this is!" Kalona looked away "i am not quite sure" he said "please don't lie to me Kalona" she said, "who is he?" she continued "don't worry" he said, "don't worry? Kalona what ever that or they where attacked me. I could have died! You consider me your A-ya, the maiden who trapped you centuries before. And you don't seem to care!" she tried to play that card. Hoping he would give in and explain what he wasn't talking about. He glared at her, she watched as he turned to leave the room, "oh, that reminds me, you owe me for saving your life." he said "what?!" He smiled "yes," Kalona walked away, "damn it" she whispered her eyes looked back at the mirror. She had seen anger in his eyes, and something else. Was it fear? Could he be afraid of who ever 'he' was?"**

**Zoey walked through the halls silently. She kept a smaller bandage on her neck to hid the bite marks. "Z!" she looked up "Jack?" she looked at her friends "what are you doing back here?" she asked "you told us it was safe" Erik said "i never..." she looked through her purse, her phone was gone. "oh goddess," she whispered "miss redbird." she turned Kalona smiled at her "i need to talk with you about your grades after school." he said, her stomach felt like it was in knots. "i'm sorry, I don't think I will have time to." he smiled "i am sure you will." he said and turned, "i expect to see you there after school." **

**she leaned against the wall, "what's going on Z?" Erin asked "she was attacked by something and apparently Kalona saved her." Damien said "and now I owe him," she said, "i screwed up again" she whispered "wait, did Erik come back?" she asked, Zoey looked up at them "yea" "oh goddess!" she stood and ran off "Z?" she ran to the teacher's dorm. She found his room and started banging on the door "Erik?" the door opened, "oh goddess Erik!" she hugged him "whats wrong Z?" he asked " I was worried about you." she said "why?" he asked, i though Kalona might kill you." she said "why?" he asked. She whipped her eyes and explained the class she had with Kalona. "he made it sound like he was intent on getting you out of the way." she said. Erik hugged her "it will be ok Z" **

**he looked at her "whats this" he touched the bandage on her neck "did he hurt you?" he asked "no," gently he moved it away, he saw the puncture mark on her neck. "who did this to you?" he asked "i don't know, Kalona said it was bats." she said "bats? Z, I don't think that is possible?" "oh it's very possible Mr. Night" Kalona said, Erik pushed Zoey behind him. The immortal walked in and Neferet followed "i see you are feeling much better Zoey" she said. Neferet looked at Erik "forgive me, but it seems your services here will no longer be needed." she said "what?" Zoey stared "yes, we will be glad to provide a plain ticket." she said, "but" "but what?" he looked at Zoey. "by the way, you are late for classes Zoey, Kalona will you take her to her first class?" "of coarse,"he said with a smile. "lets go" he held out his hand to Zoey.**

**She didn't have much of a choice, she walked out of the room. She looked back at Erik, she hadn't been able to tell him everything. Kalona wrapped his arm around her as they walked "do not touch me!" Kalona laughed "you're not in front of your friends or your pitiful consort. You do not have to act like you hate me." he said "who said I was acting?" she pushed him away. Kalona forced her against the wall. She glared at him, "Kalona, let me go" he grinned, "why?" you know I love you, you know I could give you endless pleasure. Why do you deny me?" Kalona whispered "why do you fight?" he asked "because, I fight for Nyx, I fight for what is right!"he stared into her eyes "why fight for her?" he asked and kissed her neck. She tried to push him away. "Kalona" she growled "that's right, say my name" he hissed and kissed her, "Zoey!"**

**Kalona let her go, she fell to her knees. Kalona backed away and watched her try to gather herself "Zoey!" she looked up, Erik pulled her to her feet. He slammed her against the wall. Her eyes widened, she felt his hands around her throat. She tried to fight him, "you slut! I should I know loren wouldn't be the only one!" he snapped, his grip tightened. Kalona pulled Erik off her, she coughed as she gasped for air "touch her like that again and I will not hesitate to kill you." Kalona hissed at Erik. Kalona gently walked over and took her hand "are you alright?" he asked. Her head was spinning. "Z!" she looked over, Aphrodite grabbed her shoulders and pulled her from Kalona. **

**She leaned against her, she gasped for air. Her heart was racing, "Erik what the fuck where you thinking!" Aphrodite screamed "she's nothing more then a whore! I caught her with Kalona!" he yelled, "Zoey, is that true?" "Kalona had me pinned against the wall." she whispered "he forced himself onto me and was kissing me." she said "bull shit!" Erik shouted. Kalona turned and punched the vampire across the face. He turned to look at them. "the one time I think I'm ok with what he did." Zoey whispered. Erik was laying on the floor out cold. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Zoey sat there at the lunch table with her friends, trying to explain what had happened earlier. She had put on a scarf to hid both the bandage and the bruises around her neck. Damian and Jack seemed to show the most concern, Aphrodite supported her story. Zoey sighed "i need to get away from here." Zoey said, Erin placed a hand on her. "Neferet isn't going to let you just leave again." Jack said "i know" she said "I've only been back a few days." she said "and Kalona is already causing problems." Damien said, Zoey nodded she looked at Shaunee. She was the only one who seemed angry. "wait, why hasn't Erik arrived to try and tell us about you being a whore, like last time?" Jack asked "Kalona pulled Erik off Zoey when he tried to strangle her. Kalona threatened his life, as I asked what happened Erik called her a slut and didn't believe her explanation. After that Kalona punched him across the face and as far as I know, he's still out cold in the infirmary." Aphrodite said. **

**Zoey walked up to her room, she didn't feel like going to see Kalona or even eating dinner. She just wanted to sleep, she closed the door behind her and curled up in bed "am I rejecting the change?" she whispered, she was afraid. The door to her room opened. She looked over, Kalona stood there in the door way "what do you want?" he walked over and sat down on her bed. "are you feeling alright?" he asked her. His sudden concern confused her. **

"**no" she admitted, Kalona gently removed the scarf from her neck. He was gentle to touch the marks on her neck. "Kalona, you said he had marked me as his. Who is he?" she asked. Kalona looked away "Kalona" she sat up "he's pure evil." he said, Zoey stared "here" he took her hand and used one of her nails to cut his wrist. "drink." he said "what?" "my blood could heal you, just drink" he said. She looked at the little bit of blood seeping out of the cut. She took his wrist in his hands and started to drink. **

**Kalona held her close and let her drink as much as she liked. She let go and he laid her down, Kalona laid his head against her chest and closed his eyes. She looked down at the immortal "did I take to much?" he chuckled "no, trust me, it would take a lot more to cause me any trouble." he said, Zoey looked at him. Kalona wrapped his arms around her "Kalona, why have you been so worried about me?" she asked "because, even if you don't want to admit it, you are my A-ya." he said, he stood and looked at the clock, I should go." he said, Kalona left a single kiss on her hand before leaving. It wasn't till he was gone that she realized it. "damn it," she whispered. They had imprinted, but something was off. Something she couldn't quite place. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Zoey looked back at her hand where Kalona had kissed. She bit her lip, she could tell there was an imprint there. A ****connection**** with Kalona "****perfect, just ****frigging**** perfect." she whispered and rolled over, she did feel a bit better. But she felt what Kalona was feeling, and that wouldn't be fun. She got out of bed and walked into the bath room. She splashed her face with cold water. She looked at the fading bruises on her neck. The bite seemed to be healing as well, at least his blood helped a little bit, even if she would have to deal with his feelings and thoughts. **

**Kalona laid there in his bed. He thought about earlier, he knew what had happened. "****an imprint." he whispered "this is something you have never experience before." Kalona sat**** up ****"brother!" Kalona stared ****at his younger brother. The golden winged immortal walked over "really brother? Pretending to be me?" he laughed "not pretending, I just need to act long enough so that I can get what I want." "you know exactly what is starting." he nodded "not to hard to notice." Kalona said "he's coming back" "i know" **

**Erebus sighed "he's been back before." he said "what?!" he stared "when?!" "1850" Kalona stood "i need to find that flower, does it still exist?" Kalona asked "****not on earth" Kalona looked at him "damn" "Nyx can send you flowers to use, make weapons and potions to banish him." "thank you" "you know what he wants" Kalona nodded "we both know exactly what he wants." Kalona said. Kalona looked out the window "hell is about to open it's doors." he whispered.**

**Kalona walked down to the dinning hall, he wouldn't need to eat but he tended to like it. For immortals it wasn't ****necessary**** to eat or drink anything. But food was a welcomed comfort. ****Kalona sat on his own out side eating dinner, the sun was just beginning to rise and he was the last one to be eating at that time. He watched with silence, "Kalona" he looked over, "Neferet" his voice was emotionless. She glared "you've betrayed me" she growled and sat across the table "betraying you means I was working for or with you. And neither is true." he said "Kalona" she growled "you wouldn't be hear if not for me." Kalona laughed "i know that you know deep down that at any point in time, I could have chosen someone else." he said, so you are no important." he said and stood, she glared "i brought you back, now I want you to ****fulfill**** what you owe me!" Kalona turned, "****remember**** this Neferet, I could kill you are any point in time. He grabbed her by the neck and held her over the edge of the balcony. "****understand this, you do what I tell you. You are ****subservient**** to me," he said and set her down on the balcony. She growled, he walked away. **

**He suddenly felt fear and worry. He stopped in the hall way, they where Zoey's feelings. He walked in the direction of the girls dorms, pain... she was in pain. ****He opened the door to her room "****Zoey****?" she was sitting on her bed. He walked over "are you alright?" Kalona asked "heath didn't make it home last night." she said "who?" "the guy that was my boy friend and consort." he looked into her eyes. She was scared, her heart seemed broken. "here" he pulled her into an embrace. "i didn't feel the imprint break when I drank your blood." she whis****pered "could I have more then one imprint?" "no" he said "then heath might be" she didn't speak. Kalona knew what she was thinking. He wasn't adept ****at ****comfort****ing women like this. **

**Zoey looked at him, Kalona stood. "can you fell what I feel?" she asked "yes" Kalona said "and I feel what you can." he nodded, Kalona looked away, Zoey grabbed his hand. "****Zoey****?" the door opened, she looked over. Erik stood there, he growled "i knew it!" he yelled "you lied to me and you lied to everyone else!" he yelled, Kalona stood, the immortal walked over to him "you know what, if you want her! You can fucking have her!" Erik yelled he turned "oh goddess, what do I do." she whispered. ****Zoey looked up, Kalona was also gone. She curled up in bed and pulled the blanket over her self. She could feel Kalona's hate and anger.**

**Kalona followed the vampire back to his room. As he closed the door, Kalona pushed in and closed it behind him "the hell do you want?" Kalona stared and grabbed the vampire by his shirt "look, I already said you can have the slut. She'll just cheat on you like she did on me." he said, Kalona didn't speak, instead ****he threw Erik to the ground. The vampire tried to stand and fight, Kalona kicked him down. "they'll know what you did to me" he said, Kalona laughed "no, they wont know. They will think you just left." Erik stared asked Kalona knelt down. He used his hand to put ****pressure**** on his neck. Kalona heard the crack that would make many sick. To him it sounded delightful, Kalona stood and picked up the boys body. He knew he would have to get rid of it. Kalona took off and flew over the woods. He dropped his body and hovered there in the morning light. **

**He looked at the bright light, he sighed. He needed to get back before he was seen. Kalona silently made his way back to the school and up to his room. He threw himself down on the bed. He'd never felt tired like this before. Like food and water immortals didn't need it. But he felt like he did. He thought it must be from Zoey. ****He looked up at the ceiling. "father?" "what is it Rephiam?" he asked "are you ok father?" ****his son asked "yes, do not worry Rephiam." he said. The oldest of his sons nodded "how about you, the warrior stabbed you threw the chest." "i am fine father." Kalona smiled at his son. **

**Zoey hunted down Kalona before class. She found him sitting in the class room. She walked in, "Kalona, can I talk ****to you?" she asked "yes, of coarse." he stood and walked into the hall with her. The immortal smiled down at her "what did you do to Erik?" she asked "i discussed with him what he had seen. I made sure he would never talk about it." she stared "where is he?" "Neferet gave him a nonstop flight this morning. He left during the day, he more then likely will not be returning." he said "ok" Kalona took her hand and kissed it, that caused her to blush. "now off to class my A-ya." he whispered. "and for me, try to not get to emotional during the day." he said "sorry" he smiled. Zoey turned and walked off, Kalona watched after her. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Zoey punched in the number, the phone rang a few times. "hello?" a woman answered "hello ****Mrs.**** luck, is heath there?" she asked, ****silence. She waited for an answer "no he is not" she heard the woman's voice break. "is everything alright?" she asked "heath was involved in a car crashed." "is he alright?" Zoey asked "no, he died" "he's dead?" she asked herself more then his mother. "yes" she seemed so upset. "i'm so sorry for your loss." she said, she continued to talk with his mom for a little while longer before hanging up. **

**She leaned against the wall, "z, are you alright?" ****she looked up, the twins where standing there. "heath's dead." she said "what?" they said at the same time, "yea" she whipped her eyes and looked at them. "we're so sorry Z" Erin said and hugged her. She said and hugged her, both of them hugged her. She hugged back, "i feel like I should go talk to Nyx" she said, they nodded. **

**Zoey walked in the direction of the temple. The moon was bright over head, it was a ****Saturday**** and most students where off doing their own thing. She walked into one of the rooms used for worship and lit some incense. She prayed to the goddess for ****guidance.**** The door to the room she was in opened, she turned to see Kalona. "i felt you where upset." he said "i don't want to talk about it." she said "ok" he said and knelt down, Kalona was gentle to ****wipe**** the tears from her eyes. ****She looked at him "do you want me to leave you alone?" he asked "yes please" she said "ok" Kalona stood and started to walk away. "GAH!" he fell to his knees. "Kalona?" she walked over, he screamed in pain. **

**She knelt down and tried to look at him. "what's wrong?" she asked "Zoey" he was panting. She could feel his pain "Zoey, please, there in a vial in my left pocket" he groaned "take it out and uncork it." she said "ok." she took the vial from his pocket. It had a strange pink liquid in it. She uncorked it "give it to me." he said. "ok" she handed it to him and she watched him tilt his head back and drink it down. He started chanting in a strange language she didn't understand. Zoey touched him, he looked at her. He was panting "are you ok?" she asked "i need you to take me back to my room." he said "ok" she helped him up. **

**Kalona felt so weak, Zoey looked up at him as they walked. "what happened?" she asked, he didn't speak. He didn't want to get Zoey involved. She looked up at him "Kalona please tell me what the hell just happened? What was in the vial you drank?" Kalona unlocked the door to his room, she closed the door behind them. Kalona locked it back and laid on the couch. She walked over, he was sweating "do you want me to get you some water?" she asked "yes" he said, she walked into the small kitchen and poured him a glass of water. "Kalona, can you please tell me?" she handed it to him. He sighed "fine, sit" he moved to give her room. "the 'He' I've been ****refusing**** too, has a name." she listened carefully "he is Camazotz, ****a demon god and ****some sort of ****a vampire." he said, "i doubt you will believe me, but I used to work for Nyx. I was her warrior, I protected her from the darkness and any evil that attempted to attack her. I fought Camazotz over ****seventeen hundred years ago. **** We sealed him with in a cave to along with his followers." he continued. Zoey stared "and he's back?" he nodded "****unfortunately**** yes," "what does that have to do with what just happened in the temple?" she asked "he can not live in sun light in a solid body. He has hopes of taking mine so that he can further his own plans." "and the bats?" Zoey asked "his followers, I know you enjoy that little book about a famous vampire. Well the legend in there stems from his own."he said,"he and they can all turn into bat like creatures. They feed off blood like vampires but have no humanity." **

**He groaned in pain "he was trying to over take you in the temple wasn't he?" Kalona nodded "yes" "and that liquid" "a potion that can be used to banish him. He's tried that before when I fought him. Nyx used that potion to banish him from my body before he could take control." "wait, so he's nothing more then a spirit?" she asked "yes." "wait, that chant? What was that?" she asked "****There was a priest who created the potion after Nyx gave him a special flower to destroy his followers. The Chant is in Mayan, Camazotz was there for thousands of years with in their society, to them he was a god. He became to powerful and a danger to the balance."****"so she sent you to take care of him?" Kalona nodded and rolled over, she could feel he was still in pain. Laid his head in her lap "unfortunately, it was to late to save their empire." "****it fell shortly after." Zoey whispered, he nodded. "why where you so resistant to tell me?" she asked "he's to dangerous, I did not want you to get involved." **

**Kalona closed his eyes and sighed "do you want me to let you rest?" she asked "i think it would be for the better." he said and Zoey laid her head back and let him fall asleep. She felt worried for Kalona, if this guy or creature could leave him is such a weakened state, what else could happen? Gently she stood and laid his head down, she was careful not to wake him. She looked around, she was debating wether or not to stay. Kalona seemed to be ok, but she couldn't know. What if he attacked after she left, Kalona couldn't fight it off. But even then, what could she do?" she stared at the sleeping immortal. She looked around again and this time noticed some plants. She walked over, she realized the sweat smell was these flowers. They were odd, their shape resemble a cross but their vine like stems had sharp fang shaped thorns. She reached out to touch one. One of the thorns cut her finger like a knife. **

**She stared at the blood dripping out from the cut. She stood and walked into the bath room and grabbed a tissue, she sat there and worked to stop the bleeding. Her eyes landed on the still sleeping Kalona, she couldn't really understand why she hadn't left yet. Kalona was dangerous, but she had also seen him vulnerable. She walked over and laid a blanket over him. Didn't stir, "i guess I will see you later." she said and looked at the clock, it was midnight. She knew there was a lot she would need to explainto her friends. But some stuff like his story and explanation she thought it might be for the best to leave out.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Kalona was woken up by a knock at the door. He wasn't the only one to be woken up. He sat up and looked over, Zoey was rubbing her eyes. He looked over to see the tv was on. "why are you still in here?" another knock at the door "you where asleep, the door was locked and I didn't know where the key was." he sat up. Kalona watched her stand "here" he pulled the key out of his pocket and threw it to her "are all the teacher's rooms locked?" he shrugged and laid back down. He looked back at her, "i know you're still feeling bad." she said, another knock, louder that time. **

**Kalona sighed "let who ever it is in when you leave." he said, "ok" he closed his eyes. Zoey unlocked the door, she started to wonder why he had it locked to begin with. She opened the door "Z!" "Stevie Rae?" she looked at the raven mocker standing there behind her best friend. "what are ya doing in here?" she asked "Father" he hissed, Kalona sighed and sat up "what!" his voiced boomed, Zoey could sense his anger. **

**He looked at them, "i brought the red one" he said. Kalona stood, he was still weak. The immortal despised the feeling. He didn't want to feel weak, "Kalona." Zoey whispered, Kalona looked at her, he could tell she was silently trying to plead with him. "Zoey, take your friend back to her room." he said. The raven mocker seemed confused "but father" he put his hand up "no, Zoey take your friend with you and leave me be!" Zoey silently led Stevie Rae off. **

**They walked in silence for a few minutes "Z, what is going on?" she asked "Kalona is not feeling well." she said, Stevie Rae stared at her "like sick?" she asked "i don't know" she whispered "why where ya in there anyways?" she asked, "i was helping him" she said "helping? Z I though Kalona was the bad guy." she bit her lip, "i'm not sure how to explain what he told me to you." she said, "oh, Zoey" she stopped and looked at Neferet. Her eyes narrowed at Stevie Rae, "nice to see you have returned Stevie Rae" she said, "yea, I was just about to go with Z back to her room." she said, "i am sure you would understand," Zoey said and they started walking off.**

**Kalona awoke a few hours later, he was alone in his room. He sighed and got up, he walked over to the plants. Their smell was sickening, but he would put up with it. "Kalona" he turned "Erebus" he locked eyes with his younger brother. "do not slip back into your old ways brother." he said. Kalona looked away "i know you wish to have her, but you cannot force her." Erebus said, Kalona didn't speak. **

**Erebus walked over and put a hand on his shoulder, "let her make the choice Kalona. If she loves you, then she will let you know." he said "right" Kalona let out a long sigh "you have a chance at forgiveness brother, do not throw it away." Kalona looked into his brother's eyes "and if I don't want it?" he asked "Kalona, please, you are my brother. I do not hold your past against you and neither does Nyx." "she threw me away!" he yelled "you became a threat!" there was silence, those words left a hole in Kalona's heart. A threat, just like Camazotz, just like the darkness. "I'll say this again, you have a chance for forgiveness and redemption. Do not waste it!" he disappeared. Kalona was alone again.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Zoey walked into the class room, Kalona was sitting there at his desk. She walked over "i'm glad to see you are feeling better." she whispered to him. He looked at her "thank you." the immortal sighed "but I can tell something is wrong" she said, Kalona gritted his teeth. The imprint with her was proving to be a pain. **

**Zoey turned and sat down in the front. Kalona smiled at her, he stood and started to pass out scripts, he stopped by Zoey and leaned in. "oh, I read the scripts for your little choice. I decided that I did not like it." he whispered and handed her a different packet "my little Juliet" he chuckled, Kalona continued passing out the rest of the scripts. **

**Zoey sighed "i guess somethings never change she whispered. Kalona looked at her as he leaned against the desk, "now, I expect you all to start memorizing your parts by this Friday." he said and turned to write something on the board. She knew what he had planed, Kalona was the one who would be playing romeo. She sighed, she looked over at the door, Stark was poking his head in. he stared, Kalona got her attention back to him when he knelt down in front of her. "are you alright?" he asked "yes, I'm fine," he grinned "good, grab your script and come to the front of the class with me. **

**She sighed, of coarse he wanted to do this now when everyone of was watching. Kalona put her up on the chair, she knew the scene well. Kalona opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted "Kalona" he turned, Stark had come in. "yes what is it?" he glared at the boy. "Neferet wishes to see you" he said, "alright, do you know if it can wait?" he asked "she said it couldn't" Kalona looked at Zoey, she felt his anger and he felt her relief. "fine" he said, "study your lines, I will be back shortly." he said. Zoey stepped down from the chair. **

**She walked back through the hall way to her next class, Kalona hadn't returned at all. She felt his anger towards Neferet and even Stark. It gave her a glimpse into how dark his mind truly was. "Zoey" Kalona stopped her "hey, how did it go?" she asked, "fine, it was fine." he said "but I must ask you to come to my room after school. There is something I must teach to you." he said "ok" she nodded "your class room?" "no, not there. This is very important and we cannot risk Neferet or Camazotz over hearing us." he said "is he in the school?" "possibly, I do not know ofr sure but I have my suspicions of a few vampires and students." he said, his voice was hushed "ok" she nodded, Kalona kissed her hand. "be careful" he warned, "you too." **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Zoey knocked on his door, Kalona opened "good, you're here" he said, he let her in and closed the door behind himself. Zoey heard it lock, "do you always lock the door?" she asked "yes" he said "shall we get started?" she nodded and they sat down on the couch, Zoey saw the scroll rolled out across the coffee table "What is this?" she asked "the chant that can banish Camazotz." he said "why do you have it out?" she asked "because you are going to learn it." he said "what? Why?" **

**Kalona looked back at the paper "because, if he succeeds and takes over my body, you will need to do the ritual." she stared "and I want you to know this chant, just as a precaution." he continued "ok" she looked down at the parchment, she couldn't read a word of it. Kalona knew she was confused and scared. Kalona remembered him all to well, she had a reason to be scared. **

**Gently he pointed to the scroll, he started speaking the ancient language. She listened intently, Kalona looked at her. "i can't really understand what you're saying." Kalona chuckled "i know you can't, but it is important you listen." "ok" she nodded.**

**Neferet stood there looking out the window. "he's to powerful right now." "i know he is, and with that stupid fledgling by his side there is no way to break him." she turned the man sat there in the chair across from her desk. "so then, we kill the girl." he smiled, fangs poked out from under his lips. "I've tasted her blood before." he said "what?" she glared at the vampire like creature before her. She did not want a repeat of Kalona's actions. The man stood and walked over to the window. With a gust of wind the window flew open and the man disappeared. All Neferet saw was a large bat flying over the almost full moon. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Kalona sat there alone in the school garden. He watched the stars, the sun had just set. He felt like he needed time to clear his head. "hello Kalona, it's been quiet a while, hasn't it?" he tensed, he stood and reached for one of the bottles in the bag, his gaze connected with a pair of red eyes. "almost two thousand years and you don't seem to have changed one bit." the man said "except for your wings that is." he said and walked closer to Kalona. "do not take onstep closer." Kalona growled, Camazotz laughed, he walked closer to the immortal.**

**Kalona uncorked the bottle, Camazotz raised his cane and hit his legs. Kalona lost his balance and fell, the glass bottle shattered and the potion splashed over the ground. He tried to pick himself up "Kalona!" he turned to see Zoey. Her black hair flew back behind her as she ran. "stop!" he yelled, she stared, Camazotz looked up. Zoey backed up "run!" he snapped, "now, Kalona, the lovely lady does not have to run if she doesn't want to." Camazotz said, he used his foot to force Kalona's head down. **

**He looked at Zoey "come here" Zoey couldn't stop herself, she walked over. Kalona stood. Camazotz held Zoey in front of him. "Kalona... she whimpered, "aw, look at her Kalona" he laughed. The immortal tried to stand, his body felt shaky. But he stood his ground, Zoey stared at him "i've tasted her blood once before." Camazotz forced her head to the side. Her neck was exposed "i might have another taste," Kalona watched his fangs touch the side of her neck. Zoey's heart raced, she had to act fast. She elbowed his side, she had surprised him. The god stumbled back. Kalona ran forward and grabbed Zoey by the wrist and pulled her away. **

**She looked up at him, Camazotz backed away with a smile. He smiled "clever girl." he said before turning into a bat. He took off into the sky, leaving the pair behind. Zoey clung to Kalona "are you alright?" he asked "yea" she whispered, "thanks" she backed away. "i told you to run" he said "i just couldn't" she whispered and looked into his eyes, "i looked at him and I felt something pulling me over, I just couldn't fight it." she said. **

**Kalona looked deep into her eyes "go to breakfast, after school, go to your room and pack a bag. You will be sleeping in my room till this is over." he said, he could see she was frightened by the prospect of being so close to him. "you are afraid." he whispered, she looked away, Kalona took her hand and looked into her eyes "Zoey?" she turned to see stark, he was staring at them "are you alright?" he walked over "i'm fine." she said, Stark glared at Kalona. "i think we should head to breakfast Z." he said, "ok, I will see you later Kalona" he nodded "of coarse" **

**Zoey stood there folding clothing to put in the suite case. Kalona had been very adamant about her staying there with him. She sighed "Nala?" she looked around, she wondered if Kalona would be ok with the cat. She yellow taby jumped onto the bed and curled up in the suit case. Zoey smiled at the cat, she scratched her ears. "come on, lets go" she took Nala out of the suit case and zipped it up. Her mind flashed back to earlier. Her hand touched the side of her neck where she felt his fangs. "Z?" **

**she turned to see Stevie Rae "Where are you going?" she asked. She looked down "Kalona" she whispered his name. But Stevie Rae could hear her "what about him Z?" she asked "i'm going to be staying in his room till this is over." "Z, you can't! That's insane!" she yelled "quiet down" she said "what's going on Z?" she asked, the red vampire closed the door behind her. "you've been acting so weird lately. We're all worried for ya" she said. "look, I don't really know how to talk to you about this." **

**her best friend looked her in the eyes "please Z, you're worrying me." "ok" she said down on the bed "where do you want me to start?" she asked "with the night that the plan failed." she said. Zoey sighed, "alright" Zoey felt nervous recalling all these events. "i was attacked that night. Kalona saved my life, he took me back to his room and did his best to fix up the wounds. He took my phone and that's how he found out about the plan. He looked over the texts everyone had sent me." she put a hand on the side of her neck. "he gave me a pack of blood and had me rest on the sofa for awhile. After he left I called Aphrodite to send Darius to get me. I didn't want to stay in his room for very long." she continued and looked at her friend "what happened next?" Stevie Rae asked. **

"**after a few days I healed, mostly, I had these large punture marks on my neck left. And I think Kalona or Neferet used my phone to get you guys back here. When I found out Erik was back, I wanted to go make sure he was ok. I didn't really get to talk to him before Neferet interupted and told erik they wouldn't be needing him to teach here anymore. She had Kalona take me back to class, but then during our walk back, Kalona pinned me against the wall and started kissing me. Erik, saw us, he called me a slut and tried to strangle me." "that's why you where wearing the scarf for a few days?" she nodded "they told me what Aphrodite told them." "she saw most of what happened."**

**Zoey stood, "Kalona gave me his blood the other day. We formed an inprint, and we still have it." she said "you're imprinted with Kalona?" Zoey nodded and looked away, "the next day I found out heath was in a car crash and had died. I went to the temple to pray, I felt so guilty and lost. Kalona felt my emotions and came to the temple to check on me." her mind flashed back to Kalona, how he had acted. The pain he must have been in when Camazotz tried to take over his body. "he was attacked by something. That was the day you saw me in Kalona's room. I basicly forced him to tell me what was going on." "what is going on Z?" she looked back at her best friend. "his name is Camazotz, Kalona told me is some sort of demonic god. Kalona fought and sealed him away almost two thousand years ago. Now he's back and is looking to use Kalona to further some sort of plan." Zoey continued explaining the rest of the events, both what Kalona had explained to her and what she had seen. "he attacked me and Kalona again tonight." she said "are you alright?" "yes, but Kalona wants me to stay with him in his room till he can stop Camazotz." she said "he wants to keep you safe" Zoey nodded "i guess he does." there was a knock at the door "Zoey?" Kalona's voice called out "come in." the immortal opened the door and walked in "are you alright?" he asked "yea, I'm fine," she stood. Kalona looked at the cat standing at his feet. "can she come with me?" "i do not care, as long as you keep her under control." he said "i will." **

**Zoey smiled "i will see you later Stevie rae" she huged her best friend "be careful Z" "you too" Kalona waited patiently, Zoey turned and walked out with Kalona, the immortal looked at her. "i can tell you're upset." she said, "i am worried about you." she stared "about me?" Kalona nodded, he was quiet. "you're worried about me?" Kalona smiled "you're beautiful and you're powerful. I will not let a demon or a god like him take you away from me." he whispered.**

**They walked across the courtyard, the sun was rising "you will be safe during the day." he said "i will?" she asked "they cannot come out during the day, but I worry that if he is in the school that he could walk through the hall ways to find you." she nodded. He opened the door to his room "so where will I be sleeping?" she asked, Kalona looked back at her. He pointed to the couch, "unless you want the bed." he smiled "no, it's fine" he nodded "alright" Kalona walked over "make your self comfortable." he said and walked into the bed room. The door closed "alright" she said down on the couch, she took a good look around. The door opened and he walked back over and set a few pillows and a blanket down. "thanks" he nodded. Kalona looked into her eyes and leaned in. his lips touched hers, he pulled her into a deep kiss. **

**His arms went around her, she found herself giving into him. He still seemed possessive, but something seemed to have brought out a kinder side of him. He pulled back "i should make you some dinner." he said "ok" she was breathless from the kiss. Kalona smiled and stood "is there anything you want?" he asked "i guess just surprise me." she shrugged "i can do that." he leaned in and kissed her forehead. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Kalona walked out of his bed room, "are you up Zoey?" he asked "yea" he looked over, the tv was on and she was sitting there. "did you sleep well?" he asked and walked over "i guess" he looked at the clock, it was a little after five. "it is a bit early though." he sat next to her, he looked at the screen. He had never watched it, "they've been very active." Kalona whispered "are they doing this?" Zoey asked "yes they are." Kalona stared at the tv, "they are monsters. If they don't kill you on the spot or turn you, they let you die like that." "it looks like some sort of disease." Zoey whispered, Kalona nodded. **

**Zoey looked back at the tv "oh goddess!" "are you alright?" Kalona asked "that's my house," she whispered, he looked back at the tv. "he's sending a message." he whispered "has he always been like this?" Kalona nodded "he cares nothing for humanity. I've done bad things, you know that, but him. He'd murder a child just for the fun of it." "Kevin..." "Kevin?" he looked at her "my little brother." Kalona watched her scrambled to grab her phone. "i need to make sure he's ok." he watched her, "waiting for me..." he looked back at the screen. A message written in blood, "Kalona" "what is it?" he looked at her "i need to go get my brother," she said "Zoey" he stood "please, if you need to come with me then do. I can't let him be alone right now." she begged him, he sighed "the sun is still up right now, you should be safe. I'll fly above you and keep out of sight." he said "thank you so much!" she hugged him, "you are welcome." he said. He walked over to the plant and broke off a portion of a stem. "keep this in your pocket, it doesn't have to be an elixir to kill them. Just scratching one of those things with the thorns will kill it." "you don't consider them people anymore, do you?" he looked at her "i don't, because they have no humanity. No matter what, they follow his command. Even if it could get them killed, they have nothing to live for and nothing to die for." she took the thorny stem "ok" Kalona broke another piece off for himself. "ready?" he asked "yes" **

**Kalona flew above her, he could feel she was worried. He looked down, Zoey was driving into town. He had to stay higher to keep from being noticed. She parked at the police station and he landed on the roof of a store across the street. "be careful" he whispered. Zoey walked in, the woman at the desk looked at her "are you Zoey redbird?" she asked "yea" "your brother has been asking for you, he wont talk to anyone." "can I see him?" Zoey asked, the officer nodded "yes, I will have an officer escort you back." **

**the door opened "Zo!" "Kevin!" she ran over and hugged him "i was so worried about you." he cried "mom is dead" he cried, she held her little brother close. "it's going to be ok Kevin" she said, "you need to tell them what happened." she said "i know, but I'm afraid." "don't be afraid, they are police officers, they wont hurt you." she said, "ok" Kevin grabbed her hand "miss redbird." Zoey turned, a different officer stood there. He walked in, Zoey felt Kevin grip her hand tighter "what's wrong?" she asked, he pointed to the two way mirror. The reflection of the officer was different. His eyes where a glowing red and fangs where sticking out of his lips. Zoey pushed her brother back, **'Zoey, are you alright?' **Kalona's voice was in her head. She didn't know how to respond **'Kalona, what happens when these vampires are reflected in a mirror?' 'it shows their true form.' **he replied **'red eyes and fangs?' 'if you're seeing one, get out of there now!' **the vampire like creature lunged for her, she grabbed the stem from her pocked. He tackled her to the ground, his fangs where completely bared "Zoey!" Kevin screamed, she scratched the officer's face with the thorns. He fell back off her and screamed. She grabbed Kevin's hand "come on!" they ran from the interview room "that was the same kind of thing that attack mom and john." she ran out to her car "get in and buckle up!" she said "ok" she looked up to the sky, the sun was almost set. **

**Kalona flew down from the building, the streets were oddly quiet. "Zoey" "Kalona" she ran over to him "go back to the school. Do not stop, more of them will be out soon." she nodded "what are you going to do?" "i'm coming back with you, we can't face Camazotz on our own." "ok" Kalona kissed her hand "stay safe and do not stop for anything." he spread his wings and took off into the sky. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Kalona landed in front of he school, he watched Zoey pull up. She got out and helped her brother, the boy looked at the immortal, he had a mesmerized look in his eyes. Kalona looked at Zoey, she took her brother's hand and walked up to him. "is he alright" she nodded "i think he is just a bit shaken up." Kalona looked up at the sky, "his name is Kalona?" Kevin asked, he had been silent the entire drive. "yes, my name is Kalona." he said "they wrote your name on the wall." he said, Kalona looked at Zoey. "come, we shouldn't stay out here." he said, Zoey could tell he didn't want to explain things.**

**Kalona sat there, "he's asleep." she walked over "i should tell you the truth, I dont know if he can stay here." he said "why?" "he's a human child," he said "i can't just leave him, my mom and step dad are both dead, my sister is still missing, and my grandma is still in the hospital. The only thing the police will do, if this Camazotz guy hasn't turned them all, is turn him over to foster care. And I might never see him again." Kalona could tell this was obviously something that was painful for her. "right now I'm the only person he has left. I can't just abandon him." there was a knock at the door. Kalona slowly got up and walked over "who is it?" "Lenobia, Kalona open this door." he sighed. The immortal opened the door to face a very pissed off horse mistress.**

**Zoey stood "lenobia?" she looked at Zoey "and what are you doing here? You should be in class and he should be teaching." she said "Zoey?" Kevin sat up and looked at them "who is this?" she walked over to the boy "he's my little brother" Zoey said "your brother?" she looked at Zoey "why is he here?" Kalona looked at Zoey "my mom and step dad are both dead, my sister is missing and my grandma is in the hospital." "how do you know she is missing?" Lenobia asked, Zoey picked up a note pad. Lenobia took it "notes on the investigation? Zoey how did you get this?" **

**she looked at Kalona, he sighed "actually, this needs an explanation. All of it does, tell her group to come here during lunch." he said, the horse mistress looked at him "alright" she said and handed the note book back to Zoey.**

**Kalona looked at the human child sleeping on the bed. Zoey walked in "Kalona? Kevin?" he walked out, she looked at him "he is still asleep" he said "ok" he closed the door. "they will be here soon." Zoey said "ok, good" Kalona sat down on his couch, she walked over and sat next to him. Kalona looked at her "you don't seem like you want to tell them the truth." she said "Kalona sighed "i don't, I don't truly trust them like you do." "why?" she asked "the red vampires and fledglings, I did not give Neferet the power to do such a thing. It was Camazotz, I know you have seen what can happen your self." "yea, but Stevie Rae is good now." "maybe she is, she was probably untouched by darkness or evil before then."**

**There was a knock at the door "come in" Kalona said, the door opened "Z?" "over here," she said, her friends walked over followed by Dragon, Anastasia, and Lenobia. Zoey sighed and placed a hand on Kalona, Stevie Rae looked at her. Zoey hadn't told Kalona that she had told her best friend everything. Kalona cleared his throat. **

**Her friends turned and looked at him. He stood and Zoey waited patiently for them to get angry. It would be well deserved, once again she was keeping secrets from them. Hell, she was probably even lying to them with out noticing. Kalona started to explain what had been occurring. As he talked about Camazotz Zoey noticed Stark seemed tense. Kalona looked down at him, "Zoey?" the bed room door opened and Kevin walked in. Zoey stood "Kevin, what are you doing up?" Kalona turned his attention to the child. He was silent, "Z, what is he doing here?" she looked at Damian. "i will explain in a few minutes." she led Kevin back inside.**

**He looked up at her "Zoey" "are you alright?" she asked "i'm scared." he said "why?" she asked as she tucked him in, he pointed to the window. The curtains where slightly open, her heart dropped, could it have been Camazotz? One of his followers? She hugged him "i think you where just dreaming" he wrapped his arms around her neck. "go back to sleep, I will close up the curttins." he nodded "ok" he pulled the covers over his head. Zoey walked over to the window. "oh goddess." her voice was soft. Fear struck her, a large bat was hanging outside.**

"**Kalona" she called to the immortal. He rushed in, "are you alright" she didn't look at him she didn't want to take her eyes off the creature. "Zoey" he walked over "is that one of them?" she asked "i can't tell, make sure the window is locked." she said "ok" Kalona looked back at the bed, the boy was under the covers. Zoey closed the curtain completely "do you think they can it can here us?" Kalona looked at her "i don't know," silently he led her out. **

**Her friends looked worried, Kalona walked over and she sat back down. Her eyes caught stark, he seemed uncomfortable. "Stark, are you alright?" Zoey asked "yea, it's just the smell of those flowers that are getting to me." he said and laughed nervously. Kalona stared him down "Kalona, please continue" Dragon said "alright" they listens as Kalona continued explaining, down to the occurrences in the past few days. "alright, but can what happened to Zoey's family be explained by this Camazotz guy?" Jack asked "yes, he probably killed them or had them killed to get to Zoey." "get to Z, so he can get her to turn against you." Aphrodite pointed at him "but why you?" "i was the one who defeated him the first time." Kalona answered "so is this guy an old friend or enemy of yours?" "enemy," Kalona said**

**Anastasia looked at Zoey "Zoey, please explain why you're in here with Kalona and why your little brother is here as well." Zoey nodded "Kalona and I where both attacked a second time by Camazotz, after that, he was pretty adamant that I come and stay in here till this was over. As for my brother being here," Kalona watched her swollow " my mom and step dad have been murdered. My sister is missing right now, my grandma is still in the hospital right now. I don't want them to turn Kevin over the foster care." she said, "i see, but what makes you think this is better?" "he's my little brother, I'm one of the last people he has left. I can't just abandon him like that!" Kalona watched tears run down her face. "i'm sorry Z" Stevie Rae stood and hugged her best friend. "thanks" **

**Anastasia walked into the bed room and sat down on the edge of the bed. Dragon followed her in "are you alright?" he asked "yes." she looked down at the sleeping child "remember how we used to talk about adopting child." she said with a smile, "yes, what about it?" "Zoey" the fledgling walked in. "is he ok?" she asked. Most of the group had already left. Kalona and Zoey had finished explaining everything.**

**She looked down at her little brother "i think he is fine" Anastasia said "What is it?" Anastasia smiled at the boy "what would you say to me and Dragon Adopting him?" Zoey was shocked "adopting him?" she walked over "i don't know, I don't know how he would respond to that." Zoey sat down on the other side of the bed, "lunch will be over soon" Kalona said, "thanks." "i think we should go and let him sleep."**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Zoey walked through the halls on the way to her next class. Which was with Kalona, there was apart of her that wondered about his actions. And even now A-ya was still trying to pull her back into his actions, she walked in the door to the class room and saw him sitting at the desk. The room was empty "you're late he said. "i feel more like I'm early." she said, Kalona looked at her. "no, you are late." he reaffirmed "i know, but where is everyone?"**

**he looked at her "i sent them off to practice their lines on their own." he said "and you and I will be practicing together." he said, Zoey walked over, there was a soft rummble of thunder in the distance. "thats right, it's suppose to start storming soon." she said, Kalona looked at her. "yes, I think it is." Kalona said, Kalona moved a chair around. "come, your balcony my lovely Juliet." he smiled. "oh, thanks." **

**Kalona helped her up, she looked down at Kalona. She was just a little bit taller then him. Just by half an inch, Kalona handed her the script. "i marked the place I want us to begin at." Zoey turned to the dog eared page in the packet. "you never give up, do you?" he laughed "should I?" she looked away, Kalona reached up and gently took her head in his hands. She looked into his amber eyes. **

"**i think we should get started" Kalona said, "yea" he spoke his lines, Zoey didn't hear him very clearly. Her mind was still cloudy from Kalona's touch. He leaned in "are you alright?" he asked "i think" she shook her head. He smiled "how about we skip the lines" he whispered "skip them?" Kalona lifted her off and kissed her, she didn't struggle, instead she gave in. his arms held her close, "i love you" he whispered "please tell me you love me back." he said against her lips.**

**Kalona looked into her eyes "i don't know Kalona" she said, he stared, something flashed across his face. Was it pain? "please Kalona, it's too soon." he frowned, she felt he was upset. Not angry, just let down, Kalona moved back. She looked into his eyes "sorry" he said, "Kalona, I think of you as a friend, one I hope I can keep. I worry about you sometimes." he nodded "worry about me?" he sounded shocked "yea" Kalona sighed "i think we can get to that point one day, but I don't think that day is today." Kalona kissed her hand "thank you my little redbird." he said, Zoey smiled "you're welcome I guess" **

**Kalona walked over to his desk, "there is something I would like yo give you though." she stared "a gift Kalona? I don't think that's really necessary." he smiled and pulled a small box from his desk. "to me it is" he said "ok" she took the box from him. She looked down, it was a simple black box. She opened it "Kalona, this is amazing" her mind suddenly flashed back to loren. She looked away, Kalona felt something was upset. "what is wrong?" he asked "Kalona, I have to be honest with you. I don't know if I can accept this."**

**Kalona was confused, she had just said it was amazing. "i thought you liked it." he said, Zoey pulled the necklace out of the box. A small porcelin moon with a red rose painted on it lay in her hand. "i do, I really do, it's just..." "loren?" he asked. "you know about him?" he nodded "it was Neferet's plan and I could not convince her to forget about it." "he gave me earnings for my birth day." she said. **

"**i know what he did to you Zoey." he said, she could see pain in his eyes. Kalona looked away, her eyes brought back his own painful memories. He closed his eyes, Zoey looked back at the necklace, she placed it back in the box and laid it down on the desk. "you know we are still imprinted right?" she asked "i know" he smiled "and I can tell when something is wrong." Kalona looked at her "i do not wish to talk about it." he said. "alright," the bell rang, signaling the end of class. "i should get going." he nodded "right," he looked at the necklace still laying in the box, he touched it gently. "i will be late getting back, the door is locked." he handed her the key "thanks" he nodded "and go ahead and take the necklace with you." she nodded "ok" **

**Zoey walked on her own back to the room. Kalona said he would be late getting back and had given her the key to get back inside. She stopped in front of the door. She heard foot steps behind her. She turned and looked around, nothing. She unlocked the door and walked inside, Kevin was curled up on the couch still sleeping. She smiled and walked over. She tucked him in. there was a knock at the door. **

**She walked over and opened it, Anastasia stood there. She smiled "hello Zoey" "hey" she looked at the vampire "may I come in?" she asked "sure" Zoey moved put of the way to let the vampire in, "i brought some clothing and few toys for your brother." she said, Zoey stared "you really are serious about adopting him, aren't you?" she closed the door.**

"**i am," she looked at the little boy laying on the couch. "has he seen Kalona much?" Zoey nodded "yea, he thinks it is really cool that he has wings and can fly." Zoey said, the vampire smiled "how cute" she smiled "yea, he's a sweet kid, he just needs proper attention." "was he not getting that with your mother and father?" "step father actually." Zoey corrected her " she never really helped with anything after she married john. Sometimes I felt like I was the one raising Kevin not her." there was a loud rumble of thunder.**

**Zoey opened the curtains, the sun was rising, by the sky was darkening from the storm clouds. "i really do want to take care of him Zoey, we both do." she said, Zoey knew she meant her and dragon. She pulled the small black box out of her purse "i think my grandma will be ok with that. As long as she still gets to see him." "i would not dream of taking him away from her. I can see she loves you both very much." Zoey nodded. **

**The door opened, "Zoey" Kalona walked in, she looked at the immortal. He closed the door and looked at them "is everything alright?" Zoey nodded "yes, everything is fine." Kalona looked at the professor "hello Kalona" she said "hello" Kalona looked at Zoey again, "did you make it back alright?" he asked "just fine" Kalona walked past him into his own bed room. The door closed "is he alright?" Anastasia asked, Zoey looked back down at the box.**

"**i am not sure" she opened it and looked at the necklace again "what is that?" the vampire asked "a present from him." she whispered, the vampire took the box from her. "it's beautiful" "yes, but" "but what?" "he said he loved me." she said "he did?" the vampied handed the necklace back to her. "and you don't love him back." "i am still questioning his true motives for helping us." Zoey said. She set the box and the necklace down on the table "you are afraid of him being just like Loren." **

**Zoey looked at her "Neferet told the entire school, didn't she?" the vampire nodded "more like the teachers and a few students she knew would talk about it." Zoey sighed "everyone but my friends, hate me for that stupid mistake." she said "i guess that is how you test the value of your closest companions. The good ones will stick by you till the end." "you are right, is a way, we are kinda like a family." the thunder was louder this time "i think I should head off, the storm sounds like it is almost here." she said "ok, I will see you, stay safe." the vampire handed her the shopping bags "you too." Anastasia turned and left, Zoey locked the door. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Kalona laid there on the bed, "Kalona?" the door opened and he looked at Zoey "what do you want?" "i was worried about you." she said, "i'm sorry if I hurt your feelings." he said up and sighed "it was not you Zoey." he said, she walked over "Kalona, I know something is wrong." Kalona looked into her eyes "the look in your eyes when you remembered him, Nyx has had that same look before." she stared "you mean she was betrayed?" "yes" **

**Kalona said "by who?" "Camazotz" Kalona said "i thought he was evil?" "he is, but he was once one of Nyx's closest friends." Zoey stared "he did something terrible to her, didn't he?" Kalona nodded, "he attacked her and left her vulnerable to the darkness, she never forgot about it." Zoey looked away, Kalona laid back down. There was a loud rumble of thunder and the raid started. **

"**is your brother still asleep?" he asked "yea" Kalona pulled her down "sleep here with me." he said, she looked into his eyes. He seemed serious. And he was strong enough to hold her still, she sighed and smiled "ok" she said. Kalona wrapped his arms around her and she fell asleep in his arms.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Zoey walked through the court yard. She was trying to make her way to class but her mind continued to wonder. She stopped and looked up at the sky, her hand went to the small porcelain moon on her chest. She didn't know why, but she had chosen to wear it. It was cool and smooth to the touch. She closed her eyes, "Nyx, I still feel a little bit lost. But I am concerned for everyone. I feel like I still need guidance." she whispered. **

**Some one grabbed her from behind "Hey!" she snapped "let me go!" she turned her head back "Stark? Goddess you scared the crap out of me." she said, the red vampire picked her up and tossed her over his shoulder "the hell do you think you are doing?!" he laughed "what do you think I am doing Z?" he asked, she felt the blood drain from her face. "you work for him..." she whispered "of coarse" he said "he did give me a second chance after all." Stark carried her out to a car and threw her in. "let me go stark, I don't want to hurt you." "and that is the reason this will be so easy." he said, stark turned around and walked around to the trunk of the car "what does he want with me?" he didn't answer. He came back around with a rag in his hand "now Z, lay down and rest." he pressed it to her face, the world around her went black.**

**When she finally came through she looked around. "you're awake." she tried to move her hands but they where bound above her head. "now now miss redbird." she looked at the foot of the bed, he was sitting in the darkness. "you" she growled, the figure moved to loom over her. "what do you want from me?" "to lure Kalona here, I know he will do anything to save you." "and if I tell him not to come?" Camazotz bared his fangs "then I will slaughter your friends like cattle." he hissed. Zoey trembled " and that little boy," he chuckled "stay away from him!" she screamed.**

**The vampire god reached up and grabbed her arm. She felt him apply pressure, it wasn't long before it began to hurt. Camazotz grinned "let me see you cry." he growled, she felt the bone break. She screamed in pain, "i know he feels your pain! Tell you want him to save you! Tell him to come here!"**

**Kalona felt it, she was in so much pain. She was terrified, "i made a mistake" he whispered "i shouldn't have let her walk alone." Kalona said, "Kalona?" he looked up, "is Z alright?" he shook his head "no, she is scared and in pain." her best friend knelt down "you gotta do something" she said, Kalona leaned back. His eyes went to the plants, he stood and left the room quickly.**

**Zoey laid there, Camazotz still leaning over. He watched her trying to catch her breath. "m-m-monster" her voice was hoarse. The vampire god stood and looked down at her. He seemed unaffected by her pain and fear. Instead he found it entertaining to watch her struggle and cry. **

**Kalona opened the door "Dragon Lankford" the sword master looked at him "i require your assistance." he said, Dragon stared. Anastasia grabbed his arm "with what?" he asked "come" Kalona turned, the sword master looked at his mate "i will be right back." he said "ok" Dragon followed Kalona out into the hallway. "i can guess by now you know what has happened. "i do," "i must ask you and Darius to come fight with me." "just us?" the sword master asked "yes, I do not trust the others." Dragon stared "alright, this will be dangerous though, will it not?" "yes, I will get the warrior Darius and we will talk in private." Kalona said and walked off.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Zoey laid there alone, he was gone for now. She looked at her arm, her heart was pounding quickly. She reached for the moon charm, he had untied the ropes but it only made the injury worse and more painful. She felt Kalona's worry, his own fear. She looked around, there didn't seem to be any way to escape. "Kalona" she whispered, "Nyx why can't I seem to find a way to fight? What is wrong with me?" **

**Kalona sat there, he still felt her pain and fear. He leaned his head back and looked at the ceiling. The door opened "Kalona" he looked at the sword master and the warrior. He stood "Kalona tell me what can we do?" "fight him" "we have weapons," "they wont work in their current state." Kalona said, "what will make them work?" Darius asked, Kalona looked at the flowers. "those, these flowers were specially created by the goddess as a posion against him and his followers." Kalona said. **

"**she named them the blood rose for their color and the sharpness of the thorns." Kalona walked over "his followers can not survive even the smallest scratch from the thorns. But it takes an elixir created from the flowers themselves to banish him from this world."**

**Zoey laid there, Camazotz had his knee dug into her chest. She couldn't cry any more, her voice was already gone. The vampire god smiled down at her, it was a feral grin. "why hasn't your lover come to save you? I thought you would be the most important thing in the world to him." he chuckled, "are you giving up?" she looked away "Kalona" she whispered his name. Camazotz leaned down and sank his fangs into her neck. She whimpered, he grabbed her already broken wrist and squeezed. She cried, he bit harder. **

**The immortal walked up to the temple, he was silent. "Nyx" he looked at the statue of the goddess, "i know I never talk to you. And it's been along time, but I need your help, I need your guidance." he whispered, slowly and silently he walked up to the statue and knelt down. The immortal looked up "Kalona" a hand touched his shoulder "you came here?" he didn't look over, "yes" a hand gently guided his face "Nyx" he whispered, she tilted her head to the side and smiled. The immortal looked into the goddess's dark eyes. "i am worried for Zoey" he said "i know you are." she gently guided the fallen immortal down to sit across from her.**

"**i can feel her pain, her fear, everything he is doing to her." her eyes showed sadness. "just like with you." she took his hand "and I do not want to break this imprint, she's in so much pain and I can't cause her more." the goddess was silent "like you did for me, you must fight and you must seal Camazotz away again." "is there not away to kill him?" Kalona asked "no, I fear there is not." "please, give her strength." he said, "i will do my best." she said "thank you" Kalona looked into the goddess's eyes once again. "i never forgot about you." she said, "one day, I hope I can welcome you back into my realm as my warrior." Kalona felt her hug him, his arms went around her, returning the kindness she still showed him. **

**Zoey tried to get up off the floor, her body was trembling and weak. "you look so pitiful" Neferet walked over, she looked at the fledgling. Zoey shook with fear **_'Zoeybird'_** the goddess spoke into her mind. **_'my child, be strong Kalona is preparing to come for you.' _**Kalona was coming? "no" she whispered, Neferet dug her heel into the fledglings back, "why do you hate me so much?" she asked, Neferet leaned down "because you are in my way." the vampire hissed. Zoey looked up, she held a knife in her hand, "but I see that is no more." Neferet placed the knife at her throat, Zoey froze. She still couldn't fight, "Enough!" a voice shouted. Neferet stood and glared back at the vampire god.**

"**if you kill her, that will guaranty Kalona will not come. I will allow you to torture her, but you are not to kill her, do you understand me." Neferet nodded, Camazotz looked at Zoey. "i wonder, can he feel your pain, your terror, your fears?" he walked over and grabbed her by the throat, "i would think he can, but instead he is probably sitting by, trying to ignore it. Maybe even debating on whether or not he should break your little connection to him." he dropped her, she laid on the floor. The door closed and locked, leaving her alone in the dark room. She did her best to pull herself up and lay on the bed. Her body was beaten and bloody, bite marks covered her neck and arms. "Kalona, please, I can't fight this anymore." she whispered "Kalona" her hand went to the crescent moon, she was still surprised she still had it. She held it in her hand, her heart felt like it was breaking. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Zoey laid back, a cough ripped through her. For once, the idea of rejecting the change didn't frighten her. The door to the room opened, in stepped Camazotz "i have a message for you." he said, he walked over and placed a hand around her neck, "your lover is on his way." he chuckled "it wont be long now." she tried to look away from him "i can offer you a chance to live, to be powerful." "why would I want anything from you?" she spit in his face. **

**Kalona stood there with Darius and Dragon. "is this the place?" the sword master asked "yes, I am sure of it." Kalona said, the sky was still light, it had taken them days to prepare and Kalona had felt Zoey's pain ever second. He closed his eyes "what is the plan." "i want you two to go around and kill as many as you can, remember, they are not human anymore." he said "and you?" Darius asked "i will handle Camazotz." Darius and Dragon nodded "good luck to you both." Kalona said before opening the door "seems like he was expecting us."**

**one of Camazotz's servants led Zoey into a large room, it had been hours since Camazotz had told her about Kalona coming to save her. She could barely stand, the man led her over to a table in the center of the room. She looked at Camazotz, "sit" he said, Zoey didn't have much of a choice. She looked at him, "now now, drink." she looked down, there was a glass of blood. She felt disgusted "now, despit what you know, I can be very resonable." he said, "reasonable? I don't call breaking my arm reasonable." Zoey said, "or continuously draining my blood and leaving me weak." the vampire god chuckled "all I need is your help" he said. Zoey glared at him. There was no way in hell she would help that ass hole. "no" she said, her voice was somewhat firm. He chuckled "oh well, I guess you have forced my hand." he stood. **

**Kalona walked through the hall, his connection led him to a door. He could feel she was on the other side. He closed his eyes, there where feelings that conflicted him. He placed his hand on the door, it was slightly open. "AH!" Pain over took his chest and he stumbled. he froze and peaked through the crack. He saw Camazotz holding her, a knife was sticking out of her chest. The color had drained from her face, Camazotz dropped her, she hit the floor with a thud. Kalona rushed in, Camazotz looked at him "running a bit late are you not Kalona?" he laughed.**

**Kalona stared him down, "let her go" he said "you know this battle is between us," "yes, but then I lose my leverage." Kalona looked at Zoey. The light was fading from her eyes. "don't save me." she whispered "it wouldn't be worth it." she closed her eyes, Kalona looked down. "i can't" he said, "i think she is running out of time Kalona" Camazotz said.**

**Dragon and Darius opened the door, Stark sat there on a chair in the center of the room. "James, what are you doing here?" Dragon asked, he laughed "is it not obvious Dragon?" he asked, Darius looked at the sword master. It was obvious, "you work for him, don't you." he laughed "yes, you seem to figure it out quicker then Z did." he said, the archer grinned and pointed up. Both warriors followed where he was pointing. "oh bloody hell" Dragon said, Darius stood in a stance. Dragon watched him grab one of the wooden stakes at his side. It was cliche but it worked when Darius quickly stabbed the archer in the chest. He fell back, he simply died, Darius drew his sword waiting for an attack. "it's still day light, I don't think they will get up." Dragon said, Darius started breaking down the chair. He looked at him "what are you doing?" he asked "maybe they will burn, there's to many to kill one by one." he said "ok" Dragon turned and ran across the hall. Maybe it would work, he turned his head. "Darius" he said, there was a woman standing at the other end of the hall way. "what is it?" the warrior walked out, Dragon pointed down the hall way. "who are you?" neither of them were truly afraid, they could simply take on one of them with no problem. **

**She didn't respond "wait," Darius fished a picture from his pocket. "you took a picture of Zoey's sister?" "just in case we might find her." he walked forward and held it up. "Dragon, it is her." he said "oh goddess, do you think he's turned her?" "Lilly?" she stared at them. They where interrupted by foot steps. "Kalona" he stopped "we found her sister." Kalona was carrying Zoey, "is the priestess dead?" "not yet, continue what you where doing. I must get her back before it is too late." Kalona said. They watched him continue but stop in front of the woman. "it's her sister." she had no recognition of Zoey. "not anymore." Kalona simply said and walked past her. **


	18. Chapter 18 The End (for now)

**Chapter 18**

**Zoey opened her eyes, Kalona was leaning over her. "Kalona?" she looked down at her chest. "i'm so glad you are awake." he said with a smile. "are you ok?" he asked "i guess," she tried to sit up "did you defeat him?" she asked "no, he escaped" Kalona said, "oh" Zoey looked at him, Kalona stood. "Zoey I want you to make me a promise." he said "ok" "if he ever takes over my body, do what ever it takes. It's not me anymore, if you have to do the ritual, do not hesitate. Do it, do you understand me?" she nodded "good" she reached for his hand. He let her take it, "you need to rest" Kalona said "ok" Kalona smiled "sleep well my little redbird." he said "thanks." **

**Kalona kissed her forehead, "good bye my little redbird." he whispered, she had already fallen back asleep. "i love you." he kissed her again, the sleeping fledgling mumbled. He smiled solemnly "sleep well, i'm so sorry about this.**

**Kalona landed outside the house, he sighed "i hope she will one day understand what I am about to do." he whispered. He walked inside, the halls where empty and quiet. "i wish there was another way to protect you." his mind raced, did he want to do this? No of coarse not, he wanted to be there with Zoey. He didn't want to make this deal. "Kalona" "what do you want Erebus?" Kalona looked at his brother as he hurriedly walked beside him. "you need to turn around and go back." he said "why?" "brother, this is a bad idea." he said "i cannot break this deal. If I do Zoey will never be safe." Kalona said "do you think he will leave her alone? No he wont, he sees great power in her, he wants to use it." **

**Kalona sighed "i love her, Erebus, I can't just stand by and let her die like this." "Kalona the doors you are about to open will no doubtably lead to this world's destruction." Erebus said, Kalona looked at his younger brother. "her life is not worth it." Erebus said, Kalona stopped "maybe not to you, but to me she is important." Kalona said, "Kalona," the immortal looked at his younger brother " I have already taught her everything she will need to know." Erebus narrowed his eyes "do you really think she has the courage to kill you?" Kalona sighed "i actually hope she does." the immortal said "you're so damn stubborn Kalona." he said, the immortal turned away and started walking away from his brother.**

**Kalona opened the door and walked in alone "i was beginning to think you would now show Kalona." Camazotz said, the immortal said nothing. "are you really that upset?" he asked with a chuckle. "are there any other demands you would like to make?" Kalona was still quiet, he wasn't going to beg or say anything more. He could feel the vampire god walking around the shadows. Kalona knew he was the prey and Camazotz was the predator. Kalona was knocked to the ground, claws ripped across his chest, he screamed in pain. **


End file.
